teen_wolf_mtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Hunters
Hunters are a group of characters featured on Teen Wolf. They début in the first episode of the first season. History Season One Derek was threatened by Chris Argent and a group of hunters. They believed he was responsible for The Alpha's crimes. Kate shot Derek with a wolfsbane tipped bullet, which almost killed him. Scott was shot by hunters on two occasions, but at the end of Season one, the Argents seemed to have come to an uneasy truce with the young werewolf who is again dating their daughter. Season Two Chris Argent threatens Scott to stay away from Allison. Chris' father, Gerard, arrives for Kate's funeral. Later hunters capture a homeless Omega werewolf. Gerard slices him in half with a sword in violation of The Code. Victoria Argent and the hunters kidnap and torture the principal to force his resignation. They then place Gerard in charge of Beacon Hills High School. A hunter dressed as a sheriff's deputy is then dispatched to kill Isaac with a syringe filled with wolfsbane. Allison shoots him with an arrow and he is ultimately defeated by Isaac Lahey. Chris begins training Allison as a hunter. He explains that males are fighters while the female hunters are the leaders. A hunter is killed outside the Hale House by an unknown creature. Chris takes his body to Dr. Deaton for an examination. Dr. Deaton explains to Scott that the hunters keep a record of all the creatures they've encountered. Gerard stabs Scott in the gut and threatens his mother. The hunters' bestiary says of the kanima: "Like the wolf, its power is greatest at the moon’s peak. Like the wolf, the kanima is a social creature but where the wolf seeks a pack, the kanima seeks a friend." Gerard installed CCTV cameras throughout Beacon Hills High School. Allison says a team of hunters constantly monitors all surveillance cameras, including ATMs and private security cams, throughout Beacon Hills. The hunters' bestiary is re-translated and now reads "Like the wolf, its power is greatest at the moon’s peak. Like the wolf, the kanima is a social creature but where the wolf seeks a pack the kanima seeks a master." The hunters' bestiary is translated further giving more details about the relationship between the kanima and its master. The hunters plan to kill Jackson. They battle Derek and Boyd using wolfsbane laced bullets. They do not get to Jackson and Mrs. Argent is bitten. They lead an assault on the police station to kill Derek, kill Jackson and Matt, and save his hostages. Season Three Allison and Chris try to stop their hunting activities and resume normal lives, but they each continue hunting behind the others backs. After the defeat of the Darach and The Alpha Pack, Allison convinces her father that they are needed in order to protect Beacon Hills from "what ever else is out there" due to the reactivation of the Nemeton. She instates a new code, "we protect those who cannot protect themselves". A new group of hunters capture and torture Peter and Derek. They are searching for "La Loba" and believe the Hales know her whereabouts. The leader of these new hunters, a woman named Araya, visits Chris in jail and chastises him for trying to "retire" from hunting. Araya's hunters confront Derek at his loft. Again they ask for "La Loba" but are interrupted and beaten by Kate Argent. Season Four The Calaveras, a family of hunters from Mexico, recovered Kate's healing body at the end of Season 1. They took her back to Mexico and tried to force her to commit suicide according to their code. Kate managed to escape and they've been trying to get her ever since. After Scott and his friends come looking for Derek Hale, Araya Calavera sends them to capture Kate. The Calaveras approach Chris to help them find Kate after they think Braeden, their gun for hire, failed. A group of former hunters tries to collect on the Benefactor's contract by killing Satomi's pack. Chris denounces this group because they kill for profit. The Calaveras and Chris head for La Iglesia to capture Kate. Hunters Code : "Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent" : "We hunt those who hunt us" The portions of The Code mentioned so far: * They only hunt werewolves who do harm to humans as long as there is proof. * They do not kill younger werewolves, particularly children. * They do not kill humans. Not all hunters follow the code. Prior to the beginning of Season One, Kate Argent violated the code by killing most members of the Hale pack, including humans, in an arson fire. She also tortured and tried to kill Derek Hale and then tried to get her niece Allison Argent to kill Scott McCall. In Season 2 Allison's grandfather, Gerard, says the Hunters will no longer follow the code due to Kate's murder. Mexican hunter Araya Calavera, unlike the Argents, shows a much stronger adherence to the Hunters' Code and her family believes in its strict enforcement. Aside from their moral code, the Hunters have an "honor code" that if one gets bit by a werewolf they would take their own life. Examples of this code are the suicides of Victoria Argent in Season 2 and Alexander Argent in Season 3. Becoming a Hunter Genrally, hunters run in the family and it is passed down from generation to generation. One of a Hunter's earliest training sessions is getting tied up in some random place, and then the trainee must break free of their bonds to escape. They are timed during this exercise. Allison states that Hunters forge silver bullets as a symbol of completing their training and as a testament to the code. Known Hunters *Chris Argent (retired) *Kate Argent *Victoria Argent † *Gerard (incapacitated) *Allison Argent † (retired) *Bennett † *Alexander Argent † *Araya Calavera *Severo Calavera Category:Hunters